longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 17
Week 17 starts. A Coded Message If you faced an assassin last week, Joslyn will bring you a a coded piece of paper. Test Ciphering ≥60: * Success: You now have proof of who ordered the hit. You can accuse them at the end of the ball. * Failure: You don't know who ordered the hit, but you may use the letter as circumstantial evidence if needed. Grand Ball Test: Presence ≥50, Elegance ≥50, Composure ≥50 and Decoration ≥70 *'Success:' +2 Noble Approval for every successful check *'All checks failed:' +1 Afraid, +1 Pressured, -10 Noble Approval Dancing If you are betrothed to Talarist and he is not there, you can refuse to dance. Test: Court Manners ≥40 to consider the consequences of refusing. If you are betrothed to Talarist and you invited him to the gala, he will ask you if you can dance. Choose: *'Nod yes:' Test: Dance ≥90 **'Success:' +5 Noble Approval **'Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90):' No change. **'Failure:' -10 Noble Approval *'Shake your head:' Talarist leads you through the dance. Dance check is skipped. *'Stomp on his foot:' Talarist pretends to not notice. +0.5 Cruelty. Dance check goes as normal (See "Nod yes"). If you are not betrothed, or chose to dance with suitors, Test: Court Manners ≥40 and Intrigue ≥40: * Failure: You only know that people are expecting you to show favor to somebody. Choose: ** Someone about your age (Linley of Kigal): Linley will be available as a marriage option during Week 39. Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: '''+5 Noble Approval *** '''Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** Someone younger than you (Adair, Young Lord of Elath): Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: In your eagerness to show off, you trip over poor Adair. -5 Noble Approval *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** Someone older than you (Chaine, Earl of Mima): Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: +5 Noble Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** Someone already married (Erwin, Earl of Ishtar): Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: +5 Noble Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** Someone scandalous (Duchess Julianna if she is at court, otherwise Duchess Brin if she is present, or finally Duchess Arisse if the others are unavailable): +1 Willful. If your partner is Brin, she may send a gift next week. Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: +5 Noble Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval * Success: You know the background of everyone present and the full consequences of choosing a partner. Choose: ** Linley of Kigal: Linley will be available as a marriage option during Week 39. Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: +5 Noble Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** Adair, Young Lord of Elath: '''-5 Noble Approval for sending the wrong message Test: Dance ≥90 *** '''Success: In your eagerness to show off, you trip over poor Adair. -5 Noble Approval *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** [[Banion|'Banion']], Duke of Maree: Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: +5 Noble Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** Chaine, Earl of Mima: Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: +5 Noble Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** [[Armand|'Armand']], Duke of Mazomba: Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: +5 Noble Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** Erwin, Earl of Ishtar: Test: Dance ≥90 *** Success: +5 Noble Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval ** Examine the women: +1 Pressured, +1 Willful. Test: Internal Affairs ≥40 to remember Brin's romantic preferences. Choose: *** Julianna, Duchess of Ursul: Test: Dance ≥90 **** Success: +5 Noble Approval **** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. **** Failure: -10 Noble Approval *** Brin, Duchess of Hellas: She may send a gift next week. Test: Dance ≥90 **** Success: +5 Noble Approval **** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. **** Failure: -10 Noble Approval *** Arisse, Duchess of Lillah: Test: Dance ≥90 **** Success: +5 Noble Approval **** Partial success (50 ≤ Dance < 90): No change. **** Failure: -10 Noble Approval *** [[Alice|'Alice']]' the maid:' +1 Cruelty, -5 Commoner Approval, Test: Dance ≥90 **** Success: Alice can't keep up with your showboating, you both fall. -5 Noble Approval. -5 Commoner Approval. **** Failure: -15 Noble Approval Mingling Once the dancing gala is done, you are expected to go mingle with the nobles. Test: Court Manners + Flattery ≥60: *'Success:' +10 Noble Approval. *'Failure:' -10 Noble Approval. If you succeeded on the Divination test in Week 14 you notice Earl Fabian isn't looking so well. Test: Foreign Intelligence ≥70 and Court Manners ≥50 for flavor text. Now, choose: *'Talk to him:' Test: Public Speaking + Court Manners + Flattery ≥50 to ask politely. Either way: **'If you didn't dance with Adair:' Fabian comments on Adair's family situation. This opens up an extra option during Week 22. **'If you danced with Adair:' Fabian will approve of Elodie pursuing Adair, and urge her to keep him with Arisse if she doesn't intend to marry the boy. No extra option for week 22. *'Say nothing:' Nothing happens. Banion's Gambit If you forced Brin to marry during Week 10, then her brother Banion will offer a dance. Test: Court Manners ≥40 to understand the nature of his game. If you are betrothed to Talarist, unlock option "Mention betrothal to Talarist of Sedna". Now, choose: *'Accept:' Test Court Manners ≥40: **'Talarist is present:' He intercedes before anything can happen, asking if Banion needs glasses, negating the check. You stay betrothed to Talarist. **'You are not betrothed/Talarist was not invited: '''Check proceeds normally. ***'Success:' Choose: ****'I plan to use you, then drop you:' You brush him off. +1 Willful, +1 Cruelty. ****'I plan to marry you:' You will hold power in the relationship. +1 Willful if previously betrothed to Talarist. Banion will send you a gift next week. ***'Failure:' If unbetrothed, you succumb to his plots. You are now betrothed to Banion. He will send you a gift next week. +1 Yielding, +1 Pressured ****'If already engaged to Talarist:' Banion will force you to choose between them. *****'Choose Duke of Sedna: You remain with Talarist. +1 Angry *****'Choose Duke of Maree: '''You are now betrothed to Banion. He will send you a gift next week. Talarist will not be pleased. +1 Yielding *'Refuse: +1 Pressured. Test: Public Speaking + Court Manners + Flattery ≥50 **Success: You tell him off. **Failure: You look bad. *'Mention betrothal to Talarist of Sedna:' Test Public Speaking + Court Manners + Flattery >50: **'Success:' You pretend Banion is engaged himself. **'Failure:' You spoil the engagement before he can say anything. Conversation with Talarist If Talarist is present at the ball, you talk with him as the evening draws to a close. Test: Court Manners ≥80: * Success: He congratulates you on your invitation writing. * Failure: He advises you to practice your protocol skills. A Matter of Honor & Vote of No-Confidence If you either surrendered to Ixion, made Brin a commoner or executed her during Week 10, Banion will provoke you. Test Composure ≥20 to unlock option "Ignore it". If you faced an assassin during Week 16 and the letter was either sent from Maree or you failed the Ciphering check, unlock the option "Accuse him of sending assassins". Choose: *'Challenge him to a duel:' +1 Angry, +1 Willful **If Talarist is there, he stops you. Test Internal Affairs ≥70 to know why he's intervening, unlocking the option "Speak up" to defend your nobles. If you fail, test Foreign Intelligence ≥70 to misinterpret Talarist's support for a threat, unlocking the option "Speak up" to tell him off. If you fail that too, test Foreign Affairs ≥40 to find a reason to say something. Choose: ***'Speak up:' If you passed the Internal Affairs of Foreign Intelligence checks, you succeed automatically. If you passed the Foreign Affairs check, Test: Flattery ≥60 ****'Success:' you calm the situation down. ****'Failure:' you are not very eloquent but it's still better than saying nothing, Noble Approval -10 ***'Stay quiet:' -15 Noble Approval. **If Talarist is not there, you proceed with the duel. Test Swords ≥30: ***'Failure:' You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) ***'Success:' Test Athletics ≥40: ****'Failure:' You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) ****'Success:' Test Swords ≥70: *****'Failure:' You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) *****'Success:' Banion dies. This will end the evening. *'Ignore the insult:' You look cowardly, but the situation doesn't escalate. +1 Yielding, -15 Noble Approval. *'Accuse him of sending assassins:' You catch him off-guard. Choose: **'Imprison him:' This ends the evening. +1 Angry **'Execute him:' He dies and is succeeded by his brother Bennett. This ends the evening. +1 Angry, +3 Cruelty. *'Order his execution:' +5 Cruelty, +1 Angry. Test Public Speaking + Presence ≥100: **'Success:' He dies and is succeeded by his brother Bennett. This ends the evening. **'Failure:' The duke calls for a vote of no confidence among the nobles. Nobles may vote on your favor, vote for change, or abstain depending on their relationship to you. (See "Vote conditions" section below for details) ***'Majority is with you:' You remain in your position and have Banion executed. This will end the evening. ***'Majority wants change:' You lose your right to rule. The game ends. Whichever outcome you pick, if you danced with Brin and either killed Banion, had him executed or imprisoned, don't expect any gifts or goodwill from her in the future. Vote Conditions If the vote of no-confidence comes up, the nobles will vote according to their relationship with you: * Banion: Always votes against you * Joslyn: Always stands with you * Severin: Votes against you if you're engaged to Talarist and didn't dance with Linley. Otherwise stands with you * Julianna: Stands with you under most circumstnaces. Unless you refused to activate your crystal twice, she will stand against you. * Ignatius: Abstains in all circumstances * Laurent: Abstains unless the vote is tied, if so he stands with you * Corisande: Abstains in most circumstances. If Ignatius is Duke of Ursul, she stands with you. If you mishandled the judgement of Week 13 to the point Kevan snapped, she votes against you * Lieke: Votes against you if you surrendered to Ixion or executed Brin during Week 10. Otherwise stands with you * Brin: Always votes against you * Bennett: Always stands with you * Armand: Always stands with you * Arisse: If you mishandled the judgement of Week 13 to the point Kevan snapped, she votes against you. Otherwise she stands with you * Fabian: Echoes Arisse's vote Public Accusation If you faced an assassin during Week 16 and passed the Ciphering check this week, Test: Court Manners ≥60 to consider the consequences of accusing anybody. Now choose: *'Say nothing:' Nothing happens. +1 Afraid *'Accuse him:' Test: Court Manners ≥60 to consider the consequences of your next choice. **'Agree that you made a mistake:' You lose face, but the situation de-escalates. -10 Noble Approval, +1 Yielding **'Imprison him:' The evening ends. +1 Depressed, +1 Angry **'Execute him:' The evening ends. +1 Angry, +3.5 Cruelty Alternatively, if you failed the Ciphering check and Charlotte was bitten on Week 3, Test: Internal Affairs >10 * Say nothing: Nothing happens. +1 Afraid * Talk to him: Test: Poison >40 ** Failure: You fail to realize anything suspicious and the evening continues. ** Success: Choose: *** Trust him: '''The matter is dropped and the evening continues. *** '''Accuse him: '''The evidence is compelling enough. **** '''Imprison him: The evening ends. +1 Depressed, +1 Angry **** Execute him: 'The evening ends. +1 Angry, +1 Cruelty Discover a Lumen If you sent Charlotte a letter before this week, the next check is skipped and you suspect Lucille has magic powers. If not, Test: Sense Magic ≥80: *'Failure: Nothing happens. *'Success:' You learn that Lucille, Countess of Nix, has magic powers. Choose: **'Let it go:' Nothing happens. **'Talk to your aunt:' Test: Sense Magic >100 to unlock option "Accuse her". If you suspected your uncle of sending assassins but did not say anything, unlock option "Accuse her husband of sending assassins". Now, choose: ***'Offer her a court position:' Lucille is now your Lumen Minister. She can participate in the magic circle during Week 35. ***'Keep her secret:' Nothing immediate happens. ***'Accuse her:' She attacks you. Test Resist Magic >80: ****'Failure:' You end your days as a semi-living vegetable. Game over. ****'Success:' Lucille dies and you obtain a spare Lumen crystal. Charlotte won't like this. +1 Willful, +5 Depressed. ***'Accuse her husband of sending assassins:' Test: Conversation >60 to suspect Lucille as well. Regardless, choose: ****'Apologize:' You drop the subject. ****'Keep pushing:' She changes her tune and mocks you, See "Accuse her". If Lucille is given a court position or dies, you will not be attacked by bandits in Week 28 if you decide to go to Sudbury, nor be sent the poisoned chocolates in Week 32. Special Weekend Activities Visit Dungeons If you had Laurent arrested, your guards will bar you from visiting him, saying he contracted a sudden, terrible fever. Visit Julianna/Visit Selene If Lucille was killed and Elodie got her Lumen crystal this week, you can visit your magic tutor to question her about it. +1 Pressured. If Selene is your tutor, pass a Lore ≥70 for more information. This may unlock additional choices during Week 36. Category:Calendar